Expediente Hogwarts
by Padme Relena
Summary: Tiene de todo, desde x-files, Ally Mcbeal, dragon ball digimon, el señor de los anillos, sakura card captor, Sailor Moon y otro poco de algo más,^_^
1. El mundo es un lugar extraño

CAPITULO I EL MUNDO ES UNLUGAR EXTRAÑO  
  
CUARTELES DEL FBI, WASHINGTON 9:30 A. M  
  
Ally McBeal es un expediente secreto X y su extraño caso incita a Mulder a viajar a Boston donde al llegar al lugar de los hechos es invitado a participar en un extraño ritual que se lleva a cabo en el baño unisex de las oficinas de abogados, donde cosas realmente extrañas pasan, tal seria el caso de una misteriosa sillita vibratoria supuestamente utilizada para masajes corporales. En la búsqueda incansable de su compañero la agente Scully llega al bufete de abogados, al llegar ahí, descubre las maravillosas cualidades de la sillita vibratoria y decide llevársela a las oficinas del FBI como evidencia del caso. Después Mulder cree que Scully influenciada por una secta satánica que trabaja bajo el nombre de Fish&Cage, después de mucho relajo Mulder y Scully junto a los locos abogados se ponen al bailar en el baño unisex al compás de Barry White, después son invitados a cantar en el famosísimo bar karaoke (si, ese en el que siempre terminan todos los abogados) en el que después de mucho relajo desenfrenado se lleva a cabo una redada dirigida por Skinner y Dogget quienes al encontrar a Mulder y a Scully les confiesan que los han estado buscando desesperadamente y los creyeron raptados por los hombrecillos verdes. Después de muchas explicaciones deciden llevarse a Jonh a Washington para interrogarlo porque lo confunden con un hombrecillo verde, después de un intento de escape por parte de Jonh se arma un gran alboroto y todos regresan a Boston y todos se reúnen y se ponen a cantar y a bailar, claro ni sin antes unirse a la comunidad del anillo.  
  
Después llegan los hombres de negro y revelan la verdadera identidad de Richard, diciendo que el comportamiento tan pervertido que tiene es debido a un hombrecito que maneja el robot y esta haciendo estudios sobre la nuestra vida reproductiva, después se sacan del bolsillo unos lentes oscuros y lo único que recuerdan es haber sido dañado por un flash extremadamente raro, después todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por el hecho e que la comunidad no sabe como regresar a la tierra media, y entonces para ocultarse un tiempo, Jonh ya libre de Dogget, les ofrece su guarida en el baño unisex, después Dogget llegas al bufete persiguiendo a Jonh y después Elaine le hace propuesta indecorosas a lo que Dogget responde convirtiéndose en un charco de mercurio líquido; Ling observa la situación y persigue a Dogget porque resulta que él fue uno de sus amantes y quiere vengarse porque la abandonó, entonces deja a tras su disfraz de humana y se descubre como alien; cuando abre la boca para comerse a Dogget a Jonh, salen un alien más pequeño y se pone a cantar, y entonces todos los de la comunidad del anillo la confunden con Voldemort y van tras ella y Gimli trata de comérsela, pero Harry sale en su defensa porque no le importa que sea un alien y se ha enamorado de ella, pero Hermione aparece detrás de él y lo quiere hacer entrar en razón plantándole un enorme y apasionado beso, así Harry cambia de idea. Entonces aparece Snape y dice: -100 puntos menos para Fish&Cage!!!! Pero detrás de él esta el fantasma del difunto Billy y lo golpea con un martillo gigante, pero momentos después aparece Ginny quien quiere golpear a Hermione por haber besado a Harry, pero Ling- alien se la quiere comer, entonces Ginny digievoluciona a: Ginnytontametalelamon!!!!!, y en ese momento aparecen Mulder y Scully detrás de ella, y Mulder se pone a gritar: - ¡LO SABIA LO SABIA, LA VERDAD ESTA EN BOSTON! pero Harry decide convertirlo en un zorro, quien muere a manos de Scully porque quería una piel de zorrito para un abrigo; por otra parte una gran batalla se desarrolla entre Ling- Alien y Ginny, por al fin Ling alien se la come y después la escupe por su mal sabor. En ese preciso momento pero en otra parte del Bufete se encuentra Dogget regenerándose y tomando forma lo cual aprovecha Voldemort que lo espiaba desde una maceta y se fusiona con él, entonces cuando llega Dogget y todos lo ven con su nueva forma Ling- alien se aferra a Dogget para comérselo, pero por el otro lado esta Snape tratando de besar a Voldemort, entonces en medio de todo el relajo que se ocasiona aparece Legolas cantando sensualmente como Barry White; Scully se lanza a sus brazos y todas las chicas quieren hacerle cosas indecorosas al pobrecito; entre la multitud de chicas se encuentra Hermione a quien se le aparece Ron enfrente haciendo Striptice, pero lo empuja Malfoy que le quiere hacer competencia, pero Hermione no les hace caso y Harry lanza una hechizo a Ron el cual termina reducido a pikachu, en ese instante aparece Ash buscando a pikachu, toma a Ron y lo pone en una batalla contra Ling- Alien, entonces comienza una gran batalla donde parece que va ganando pikachu hasta que Ling- alien usa el Kame- hame- ha borrándolo del mapa. Entonces Harry le confiesa su amor a Hermione quien lo acepta, deciden escaparse para consumar su amor(nota: Harry y Hermione tienen 17 años eh!!!!) pero en el trayecto son raptados por Krycek, que le dice a Harry que no fue Voldemort quien mató a su padre, sino que fue él y que esta harto de que le roben el crédito en todos los asesinatos. Por otra parte Goku llega a la firma a demandar a Ling- Alien por utilizar su técnica. Richard es abogado de Ling- alien y a Goku lo representa Gandalf, que se acaba de graduar de la escuela de leyes, porque se canso de una miserable y mal remunerada vida de mago y la juez es nada más y nade menos que: XENA.  
  
Eh aquí lo que sucedió con el resto de la comunidad del anillo:  
  
Legolas encontró un trabajo en un antro de mala muerte como cantante y el resto de la comunidad es su coro, pero un busca talentos los descubre y los lleva a la fama, pero ante el acaparamiento de las pantallas por parte de Legolas surgen conflictos en la banda y Aragorn lo mata y toma su puesto introduciendo así el lado femenino a su banda (Arwed y Galadriel); Galadriel es demandada por los fanáticos de la banda que la acusan de introducirse en sus mentes y forzarlos a comprar miles y miles de sus discos, aparte de usar los mensajes subliminales. Para ese momento Frodo, Sam, Pipin y Merry se separan de la banda formar los que ahora se llamaría...back street hobbits Por otro lado Boromir entra a la banda de Aragorn, pero Boromir es acechado constantemente por el fantasma de Legolas quien lo condena por sustituirlo y le jala las patas todas las noches (cosa que no parece molestar a Boromir...*_* hay que feo ) 


	2. Sailor Hermione

CAPITULO II SAILOR HERMIONE  
  
----------------------Mientras tanto, en una bodega lejana------------------ ----------  
  
Harry y Hermione son atados por Krycek en una silla, mientras un hombre en la oscuridad de la habitación, enciende un cigarrillo, al hacerlo se revela un hombre de gafas de medialuna y nariz ganchuda. Krycek está afilando los cuchillos para matarlos, pero, en ese instante llega Malfoy al rescate que solo salva a Hermione, entonces él le dice que se casaran y ella será suya por siempre, en ese momento Hermione salta y hay un movimiento estilo Matrix y tira chico patadon a Krycek y a Draco. Harry sigue amarrado a la silla, mientras Dumbledor- cáncer saca un sable láser le dice a Hermione: -Yo soy tu verdadero padre! Hermione para contraatacarlo saca un broche mágico y grita: -Por el poder de la Piedra Filosofal!, Transmuta.... ah!... no!!! Transformación!!! Empieza una extraña musiquita, y Hermione cambia su conservadora túnica por un sexy traje de marinerita. Harry tiene una hemorragia nasal. (jajaja ^_^)  
  
Mientras tanto en el "Salón de la Justicia"(o sea el juzgado) Este resulta ser una versión moderna del torneo de las artes marciales, donde Xena, (que es la juez) es el arbitro. En una batalla feroz entre Goku y Ling- alien decidirán los derechos de autor del kame- hame- ha. Goku entra en la plataforma y es ovacionado por la multitud seguido por Ling- alien. Sus abogados son sus entrenadores. Reservados para el espectáculo de medio tiempo están los back street hobbits. Da inicio la pelea, y los comentaristas son, Dogget, Scully Mulder. Dogget: oye, que no estabas muerto??? Mulder: sip, pero Scully junto las esferas del dragón y Shen Long me revivió.  
  
CAPITULO III THE E! TRUTH HOLLIWOOD STORY  
  
Regresando a la bodega de Krycek. Se abre un portal interdimiensional y de el salé Eriol Hiragisawa que se presenta como el hermana gemelo perdido de Harry, acompañado claro de Sakura, Li, y Tomoyo( siempre de colada). Eriol les dice que le llego una carta de Hogwarts al igual que a Sakura y a Li( y quien sabe como le hizo pero a Tomoyo también le mandaron una), al mismo tiempo que llegaron ellos, Krycek y Dumbledor- cáncer son transportados a la ciudad de Tomoeda donde son acosados sexualmente por Touya y Yukito para "cambiarlos de bando". En la bodega Sakura por fin nota a Harry y lo desata y Harry le dice: - Gracias!!! Con esa encantadora mirada que tiene, entonces Sakura se sonroja y se siente atraída hacia el joven hechicero. Li nota esto y la abraza amenazadoramente, marcando su territorio.  
  
HARRY: Si tu eres mi hermano gemelo??? Porque no tienes una cicatriz? Donde estabas??? ERIOL: déjame contarte la historia completa. Todos se sientan en el piso (incluyendo a Malfoy que acaba de despertar)y Eriol comienza a decir:  
  
-Todo comenzó cuando los extraterrestres vinieron a la tierra y me secuestraron. . .  
  
Todos lo miran extrañamente por la rareza de su historia.  
  
SYAORAN: Eriol. . . ¿te comiste a Yamasaki? ERIOL: Eh. . . no . . esa era otra historia. Bueno todo comenzó cuando papá noto que yo tenia los ojos azules, y es que nuestra madre tenia una aventura con el lechero Clow, quien en realidad era una hechicero que vivía bajo una falsa identidad en el establo de las afueras de la ciudad, fue cuando papá se topó con una estilista que tenia un cascabelote, su nombre era: Kaho Mitsuki; ella me adopto y me enseño las artes mágicas: pociones, hechizos, conjuros, permanentes, uñas acrílicas y rayitos para el cabello, etc. Tiempo después me corrió de la casa y me envió a Japón y el resto es historia  
  
HARRY: Eso no explica la cicatriz!!! ERIOL: Ah. . . eso, Krycek era un asesino a sueldo pagado por Clow para que le llevara a su vástago, o sease yo. TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si Así continúan durante 15 o 20 minutos hasta que por fin Eriol continúa con la historia. ERIOL: Krycek no sabía que ya había sido adoptado por Kaho, entonces se llevo a Harry y cuando intento alimentarte ocurrió un hecho importante: te tiro cuando te puso en la silla, de ahí la cicatriz, caíste en el azulejo roto o el molde de galletas, no estoy seguro.  
  
HARRY: Pero. . .pero. . . y la luz verde que recuerdo? ERIOL: Ah! eso, era la luz de la alarma de incendio, Krycek no sabia usar la estufa mágica y la casa se le quemo, el pobre huyo despavorido y te dejo en la cochera, ahí fue donde Hagrid te encontró. HERMIONE: y tu como sabes todo eso, si cuando sucedió eras tan solo un bebé??? ERIOL: Lo que pasa es que me hice amigo de Mulder y me contó de la conspiración del gobierno muggle y del misterio de magia para ocultar la verdad acerca de los aliens y nuestro origen. TODOS: Ohhhh!!!!!! 


	3. THE E! TRUTH HOLLIWOOD STORY

CAPITULO III THE E! TRUTH HOLLIWOOD STORY  
  
Regresando a la bodega de Krycek. Se abre un portal interdimiensional y de el salé Eriol Hiragisawa que se presenta como el hermana gemelo perdido de Harry, acompañado claro de Sakura, Li, y Tomoyo( siempre de colada). Eriol les dice que le llego una carta de Hogwarts al igual que a Sakura y a Li( y quien sabe como le hizo pero a Tomoyo también le mandaron una), al mismo tiempo que llegaron ellos, Krycek y Dumbledor- cáncer son transportados a la ciudad de Tomoeda donde son acosados sexualmente por Touya y Yukito para "cambiarlos de bando". En la bodega Sakura por fin nota a Harry y lo desata y Harry le dice: - Gracias!!! Con esa encantadora mirada que tiene, entonces Sakura se sonroja y se siente atraída hacia el joven hechicero. Li nota esto y la abraza amenazadoramente, marcando su territorio.  
  
HARRY: Si tu eres mi hermano gemelo??? Porque no tienes una cicatriz? Donde estabas??? ERIOL: déjame contarte la historia completa. Todos se sientan en el piso (incluyendo a Malfoy que acaba de despertar)y Eriol comienza a decir:  
  
-Todo comenzó cuando los extraterrestres vinieron a la tierra y me secuestraron. . .  
  
Todos lo miran extrañamente por la rareza de su historia.  
  
SYAORAN: Eriol. . . ¿te comiste a Yamasaki? ERIOL: Eh. . . no . . esa era otra historia. Bueno todo comenzó cuando papá noto que yo tenia los ojos azules, y es que nuestra madre tenia una aventura con el lechero Clow, quien en realidad era una hechicero que vivía bajo una falsa identidad en el establo de las afueras de la ciudad, fue cuando papá se topó con una estilista que tenia un cascabelote, su nombre era: Kaho Mitsuki; ella me adopto y me enseño las artes mágicas: pociones, hechizos, conjuros, permanentes, uñas acrílicas y rayitos para el cabello, etc. Tiempo después me corrió de la casa y me envió a Japón y el resto es historia  
  
HARRY: Eso no explica la cicatriz!!! ERIOL: Ah. . . eso, Krycek era un asesino a sueldo pagado por Clow para que le llevara a su vástago, o sease yo. TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si TODOS: Nooo. . . ERIOL: Si Así continúan durante 15 o 20 minutos hasta que por fin Eriol continúa con la historia. ERIOL: Krycek no sabía que ya había sido adoptado por Kaho, entonces se llevo a Harry y cuando intento alimentarte ocurrió un hecho importante: te tiro cuando te puso en la silla, de ahí la cicatriz, caíste en el azulejo roto o el molde de galletas, no estoy seguro.  
  
HARRY: Pero. . .pero. . . y la luz verde que recuerdo? ERIOL: Ah! eso, era la luz de la alarma de incendio, Krycek no sabia usar la estufa mágica y la casa se le quemo, el pobre huyo despavorido y te dejo en la cochera, ahí fue donde Hagrid te encontró. HERMIONE: y tu como sabes todo eso, si cuando sucedió eras tan solo un bebé??? ERIOL: Lo que pasa es que me hice amigo de Mulder y me contó de la conspiración del gobierno muggle y del misterio de magia para ocultar la verdad acerca de los aliens y nuestro origen. TODOS: Ohhhh!!!!!! 


	4. DIRECTOR MULDER?¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO IV DIRECTOR. . . MULDER ?  
  
De regreso al salón de la justicia  
  
Ling- alien va ganando la pelea y Goku se transforma en súper saiyan 4 y utiliza una súper Genki-dama para derrotarla, causando una explosión de gran magnitud; la genki - dama destruye, todo en un radio de. . . 30 cm, por suerte -para él-, ling estaba dentro de este perímetro muriendo instantáneamente. Hambriento Goku se come a la multitud y como no queda satisfecho, intenta comerse a Mulder, Scully, Dogget y a los Back street hobbits que estaban en el baño; ellos huyen hacia la bodega donde Harry y compañía estan revelando escandalosos secretos. Milk llega buscando a su marido, por que ya se canso de su vida solitaria y se lo lleva jalando de la oreja, salvando así la vida de todos, Ya todos reunidos en la bodega, deciden ir juntos a Hogwarts, donde los hobbits son obligados a trabajar en las cocinas del castillo para mantener su estancia; Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione estan en Griffindor, Scully sustituye a la recién despedida Sra. Pomfrey que ya no quiso ser la amante de Dumbledor-cáncer y Dogget ahora es maestro de Alquimia y Gandalf es el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ganándose así el odio de Snape, y por último debido a la reciente perdida de nuestro "amado" director el nuevo director es . . . Mulder.  
  
En la apertura del gran banquete el director Mulder, se dispone a decir unas palabras: -Mis queridos alumnos, ahora que yo estoy a cargo de la escuela, les daré a conocer los placeres del mundo muggle (jajajaja sonrisa libidinosa) de mi selecta colección de videos les mostraré los maratones de películas XXX del canal Fox.  
  
Todos los profesores lo miran extrañados y los alumnos se emocionan.  
  
NEVILLE: Eso!!!! Viva el nuevo director!!!! ANGELINA, HERMIONE Y GINNY: Hey!!! Y nosotras que?!?! DR. M.: No se preocupen, les puedo conseguir el canal playgirl. GINNY: Y sale Harry ?! ?! La cabeza de Harry cae sobre la sopa DR. M.:Todo para mis alumnos. GINNY: (Bien! En ese momento aparece Ron, en el comedor vestido como caballero del zodiaco, se sube a la mesa de Griffindor y grita: -Tu no necesitas un canal playgirl Hermione!!!! Y comienza a bailar muy sexy y a desprenderse de su armadura HERMIONE: yiac!!!! La profesora Mcgonagall se levanta estrepitosamente y dice: -50 puntos menos para Griffindor SCULLY: Mulder!!!! Esta es una escuela, no las oficinas del FBI, tienes que dejar de organizar orgías!!!. . . además no tenemos presupuesto para equipos de video, ni tampoco instalaciones de electricidad. DR.M.:((((decepcionado)Oh! Esta bien Scully. SNAPE: Significa que no habrá playgirl?!?!?! MCGONAGALL: Serverus, querrás decir, play boy??? SNAPE: eh. . . si, eso (lo dice no muy convencido) DR.M: No, desgraciadamente, no. TODOS: ( Ahhh! (con tristeza) DR.M.: Entre otras cosas las aviso que la nueva enfermera Scully, ha entregado a los hobbits un nuevo menú bajo en calorías, ¡ 0% grasa! Y completamente nutritivo ¡disfrútenlo!  
  
Aparecen sobre las mesas toneladas, de pan integral, polen de abeja, yogurt natural Light, licuados de alfalfa, verduras cocidas, soya, agua de apio y aderezos Light.  
  
Como nadie toca la comida, Scully Se enoja y dice: -¡Al diablo con el menú saludable! Sale del comedor muy indignada, al instante aparece comida más apetecible y todos alaban al director Mulder. DR.M.: ( ¿No soy un amor? 


End file.
